Treegan - Open Your Heart
by SpobyTreegan
Summary: My first story, a Treegan One Shot i posted on tumblr! The pain of not being with Troian is too much for Keegan all he wants to do is run home after filming is wrapped up, but fate intervenes and instead him and Troian get trapped in the lift...! What happens when Keegan breaks down and confesses his true feelings...?


_Hello everyone,_

_I wrote this Treegan One Shot and posted it on tumblr but a few people said i should post it here too, so a little background on me I am new to writing stories, I am more of a idea's person but my passion is Spoby & Treegan so I really would like to write on them and improve through the process!_

_This one-shot is after the 9 day vacation the cast had recently and during and after the filming of 4x19._

_No disrespect intended to Troian, Keegan, Patrick or Chuck._

* * *

**Treegan - Open Your Heart**

It was the first day back on set after nearly 2 weeks, the cast have been filming 4x19, it had been a long day the rest of the cast had left after wrapping up their parts. Troian and Keegan were the only cast left having just wrapped up a Spoby scene, they were given permission to go home for the day.

'Keegan wait up, hold the lift' Troian said running towards him.

Keegan sighed, he had tried his hardest to keep away from her today, well as possible as it would be without drawing attention to himself. As Troian ran towards him she was a vision of beauty, her hair flowing gently due to the pace she ran, her black skirt swayed slightly riding up further to reveal even more of her goddess like legs, her outfit was completed with a strapless maroon top. Keegan couldn't help staring a little too long as one of the straps of her top had slid down revealing her smooth, silky skin.

Keegan internally cursed himself 'Get your head out of the gutter Keegan' he told himself. He was hoping to quietly exit and not talk to anyone especially Troian, but it seems luck wasn't on his side…

'Keegs are you okay?' Troian asked looking at him with concern and kindness.

'Y-y-y-y-yes , why do you…' Keegan began nervously but before he could finish his question, the lift stopped abruptly, causing Troian to fall into his arms. Without uttering a word both of them staring into each others eyes, as if time had literally stopped still.

With Troian in his arms, Keegan started to feel suddenly hot, was it emitted from the fact that Troian was in his arms or from the lift suddenly stopping or maybe a mixture of both, but Keegan knew he had to move otherwise he would literally explode from heat combustion.

Gently letting go of Troian, Keegan started pacing, this was the worst time to be stuck in a lift with Troian, he had been feeling emotional all week and he didn't want to break down in front of Troian but alas the universe had other plans.

'Keegan calm down, its most probably nothing, the lift will start up soon' Troian stated with worry. Troian was really worried about Keegan, she had been trying to get him alone all day, but kept missing him, he was quiet and distant all day and all she wanted to do was catch up with him, having not seen him in over 2 weeks.

'Its a bummer that we are stuck in a lift, but it gives us a chance to catch up, silver lining and all that' Troian said smiling sweetly at Keegan.

Keegan wished she wouldn't smile at him like that, his love for her grew even more when she smiled, she literally brought so much light and happiness to his life that it choked him up as to how much he loved her.

'Listen Troi we can catch up later for now I really REALLY need to get out this lift' Keegan didn't mean to raise his voice so much but he could feel himself loosing control and exploding and he really didn't want to reveal his emotions to Troian, not today, not here.

Keegan could tell Troian was taken aback, she took a step backwards and ticked her hair behind her ears, not in the cute way she did when she was happy but by twitching the corner of her mouth and looking down, which Keegan knew she only did when she was upset.

Great Keegan well done now you have upset her the girl who's feelings you wanted to protect, he could feel himself begin to cry and knew it was time, they were going anywhere he had to tell her everything…

'Come here and sit down down' Keegan told Troian sliding down the lift wall gently holding her hand, he could feel his throat closing up because what he was going to tell her knew could change things forever.

Troian wiped away the tear she saw brewing under Keegan s gorgeous blue eyes, she was really worried about him, she hadn't seen him like this ever, and her chest was tightening with fear as to what was wrong.

Keegan took a deep breath, 'Here goes nothing Keegan' he thought to himself.

'Troi pr-pr-promise me you won't say anything till after I'm finished otherwise I'm afraid I wont get it all out' he said with worry, he could see her brown eyes filled with fear and worry but all she did was nod her head.

'I ha-ha-ha-ve been…. I mean I don't know when it started maybe it was there from the start, or maybe its recent, gosh this is coming out all wrong…. Troi I'm in.. I'm in lo-lo-love with you' Keegan couldn't look at her he knew if he looked into her brown doe eyes he would loose it.

'Usually I can keep it under control but seeing your pictures from London, they crushed me, I know this is unfair and Troi I am so very glad you had a great time and I want nothing more then you to be happy, and I adore Patrick and I am so glad you are with such a good guy, you deserve nothing but happiness. I know I'm rambling….'

Keegan took a deep breath before continuing, 'I-I do not want you to feel guilty this is all me, I was feeling lonely because Chuck had gone on a vacation too, so I had nobody to hang with, I'm just a fool who was lonely and let things get to me. I'm really sorry, I adore you and do not want to loose our friendship… please don't hate me Troi, I couldn't bear that…. Troi please…' He could feel the tears the tiny drops that would make up a river….

For the first time since he started talking he looked up at Troian, scared as to what her reaction would be, would she be disgusted, scared, hurt or angry. He looked at her face, that angelic face that had harboured his thoughts both awake and in his sleep, since the day he met her. Troian had tears in her eyes and was looking at the ground.

Fear rose up in Keegan, he had actually hurt her so much with his reveal that she couldn't even look at him. 'Troi I knew this would happen, I am so sorry, please know I would never take advantage or do anything to cause you pain, your friendship means the world to me. Please do not hate me oh gosh… Troian say something please, I am…..' Keegan s words were stopped by Troian putting her hand over his mouth.

Troian looked up at Keegan, with her tear soaked face, her eyes full of pain, her lips trembling, and her hand over his mouth. 'Keegs you do not need to apologise, I kind of knew for a while of your feeling and… I… well I think I love you too…' Troian choked on the words that she wanted to say for so long finally coming out her mouth.

Silence hung in the air between them, with the declaration of love hanging in the air, neither knew what to do or say, so instead just sat there staring into each others eyes.

Troian suddenly broke the contact, and stood up abruptly wiping away her tears and sorting her outfit out and turning away from Keegan. 'Even though I love you… I… I also love Patrick so much things with him are so easy and make sense but… I find myself thinking of you when I'm with him and… that's not right.'

Troian was beginning to cry again, her heart was hurting from the internal pain she was feeling. 'I just don't know what to do I am so confused both Patrick and you deserve better, you both deserve someone much better then silly old me'

Troian was shaking with the pain in her that was exploding to come out, wiping her tears, tucking her hair behind her ears she suddenly felt something.

Keegan had been watching Troian with tears running down his cheek, he was conflicted he hated seeing her in so much pain, he hated knowing he was responsible for bringing it out of her, but he could not get over the fact that she told him she loved him. Did he dream it, did he misunderstand, he was frozen in place that is until she started saying he deserved better.

Keegan grabbed Troian's arm, spun her around, gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her, with so much passion and eagerness that it literally took both their breaths away.

With one hand around her slender waist, Keegan had the other lost in the forest of her glossy hair, Keegan had never kissed anyone with this much power, love and lust were evident in equal measures. Troian moaned with the power and shock of the kiss, but seemed to get lost in it, her hands caressing Keegan s face gently.

Their faces slowly moved apart and they were just staring at each other, their eyes full of sorrow, love, lust and longing, before Troian could say anything it was Keegan s turn to put his hand over her mouth.

'Don't ever think that anyone deserves better then you, because you are perfect there is nobody better then you, I just wish you could see that' Keegan said his head leaning against Troian's, his breathing increasing with every passing second.

They both stood there wrapped in each others arms, staring at each other, content with the silence of knowing they both loved each other, that is until the lift jolted and started to move down.

This was the reality check that literally brought them crashing back to earth, they broke apart looking awkwardly at each other, waiting for the doors to open…

'Take all the time you need to figure out what you will do about Patrick and me, ill be here waiting, take as long as you need' Keegan said holding Troian's hand, looking at her with his powerful light blue eyes.

'Thank you Keegs, I don't know what I have done to deserve someone as special as you' Troian smiled at him, not taking her eyes off him once.

As Keegan saw her walking away from him, he didn't know what would happen, would she end things with Patrick, would he loose her forever, or would she stay with Patrick, but as of now he was content with knowing that she loved him.


End file.
